Items
Important Notes Regarding this List *If you want to find an item quickly'', press control and f (windows) ''or''' command and f (mac), this will bring up a box, '''type the item that you are looking for in the box. *There are still more items to be added to this list, so feel free to edit. *Weapons are located here and armor is located here. *A listed location may not be the only enemy and location where that item can be found as many of them are dropped in multiple places. *If an item has no listed effect, it is assumed that the item can be sold/destroyed as it is not needed for a quest, however as the game content continues to update, it may eventually have a use. *Values listed are what the items would cost to purchase in a shop, regardless of whether or not they can be purchased. Actual amount of fubars received for any item if sold is half, rounded up. *There are three levels of each fish type (Fish in a Barrel) with the same description, Average (7 fubars), Exceptional (10) and Trophy (14). They are listed by their names only. Any Exceptional or Trophy Fish can be used for the Better, Stronger, Faster (Daily) quest. Here is the offline version of the page to download : Download Random Drops Healing consumables and Ability Power consumables appear to drop at random (maybe 1 in 60 for a specific one, ~1 in 20 for any of them) from any enemy. Which ones you get depend on the level of the enemy (at Level 12+ you get Porkinberry Cereal, Cheesy Blasters and LL Cool Aid). Uncommon Crafting Resources and Rare Crafting Resources appear to drop at random from any enemy. Getting a Hardened Zippity Doodad from one particular enemy one time does not imply that enemy will drop it again. Manuals appear to drop at random from any enemy - for example I've had level 12 and 14 manuals drop from Krabs on the foredeck. It seems that the higher level ones only appear for higher level characters (I can't really check that properly now). Elements drop to match the level of the mob. They're quite a rare drop - maybe 1 in 60 or less. In summary, item drops should only be linked to particular enemies if that enemy makes a habit of dropping them. Health and Power Drops * Level 1 Monster drops: Health-eclair, Contemporary Pop, Peach Pierat Spice Tea * Level 3 Monster drops: Health-eclair, Contemporary Pop, Peach Pierat Spice Tea * Level 4 Monster drops: Health-eclair, Contemporary Pop, Peach Pierat Spice Tea * Level 5 Monster drops: Health-eclair, Contemporary Pop, Peach Pierat Spice Tea * Level 6 Monster drops: Tysonberry Punch, Oodle of Noodles, L7 U2 V8 * Level 7 Monster drops: Tysonberry Punch, Oodle of Noodles, L7 U2 V8 * Level 8 Monster drops: Tysonberry Punch, Oodle of Noodles, L7 U2 V8 * Level 9 Monster drops: Half Double Decaffeinated Half-Caf, Savory Meatbrick * Level 10 Monster drops: Half Double Decaffeinated Half-Caf, Savory Meatbrick, Elanthia's Own Pixie Juice * Level 11 Monster drops: Elanthia's Own Pixie Juice * Level 12 Monster drops: Porkinberry Cereal, Cheesy Blaster, LL Cool Aid * Level 13 Monster drops: Porkinberry Cereal, Cheesy Blaster, LL Cool Aid Element Drops * Level 1 Monster drops: Obtainium * Level 2 Monster drops: Justsittingthereium * Level 3 Monster drops: Easytogetium * Level 4 Monster drops: Inyourinventorium * Level 5 Monster drops: Practicallyfreeium * Level 6 Monster drops: Fallingfromtheskyium * Level 7 Monster drops: Givenawayium * Level 8 Monster drops: Ordinarium * Level 9 Monster drops: Lesslikelium * Level 10 Monster drops: Hardertoobtainium * Level 11 Monster drops: Seldomium * Level 12 Monster drops: Irregularium * Level 13 Monster drops: Outoftheordinarium * Level 14 Monster drops: Unusualium The Item Table Category:Gelatin Pop Category:Just like mom used to make. Category:Item Category:Boiler Pit (Cold) (Frozen Harubiks Cube) Category:10 Category:General Info Category:Items Category:WikiBot Typocheck